You're not here
by Etsuyo Yamazaki
Summary: Le procès entre la SM et les JYJ n'en termine plus. Yunho et Changmin en souffrent énormément et chercheront finalement à reprendre contact avec leurs anciens collègues. Une histoire simple, un happy-end, quoi de mieux pour le Yunjae ? WARNING : Yaoi/Yunjae


**Auteur : Etsuyo**

**Pairing : Yunjae, le traditionnel quoi :D**

**Disclaimer: Les DSBK (TVXQ) ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais °^°**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: Il faut bien continuer à écrire pour s'améliorer. Pour le coup, c'est cette petite citation de Jaejoong au début de l'O.S qui m'a inspirée. Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, ça me fout un coup au cœur quoi ._. Bref… LE PROCES JYJ/SM EST FINI 8D :dansedelajoie : J'aimerais remercier Kazehanaa pour avoir sut être patiente et pour avoir corriger touuuuuuutes les fautes que j'ai faites. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci beaucoup T.T Un jour je te vouerais un culte, mais pas maintenant, je mange mon Nutella u.u BONNE LECTURE~ !**

**« Des fois, les fanfictions sur le Yunjae sont vraiment très tristes. Je me demande si moi et Yunho seront séparés un jour. »**

Je relisais cette phrase, encore et encore. Elle me passait en boucle dans la tête, ne voulant jamais me quitter, faisant toujours en sorte de me culpabiliser. Toi et moi séparés ? Je ne l'avais jamais imaginé non plus, je pourrais même dire que c'était ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins dans ma vie. Et tout est de ma faute. Sur twitter, lors des interviews, quand tu chantes, je vois à quel point tu es désespéré. Je vois que tu as perdus tes repères. Et, je peux également voir que je suis dans le même état que toi. À la différence que moi, je le cache.

**« Le temps est déjà passé comme ça.**

**J'essaie de chercher après tes traces, mais elles sont effacées.**

**Les derniers souvenirs de toi**

**Sont enfermés dans les bords de mes larmes.»***

Je l'aime cette musique tu sais ? C'est étonnant et pourtant, je m'y retrouve tellement, je nous y retrouve. Mais ce qu'il y a de mieux, c'est que c'est ta voix que j'y entends par-dessus celle de tous les autres. J'ai l'impression que ces paroles, tu me les dédies.

Je soupire et range mon lecteur mp3 dans ma poche.

-Allez Yunho, c'est parti ! Me lance Changmin en s'appuyant sur mes épaules.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, j'esquisse un sourire, histoire d'en vérifier la crédibilité, puis me lève de ma chaise. Je tapote mes joues et essaye de rassembler tout le courage que j'ai au plus profond de moi.

Dans quelques minutes, je me retrouverai sur scène. Une scène sur laquelle nous avons déjà performé à cinq. Une scène sur laquelle nous avons chanté les chansons les plus puissantes mais aussi les ballades les plus sensibles, une scène qui n'était faite que pour nous.

Aujourd'hui, lorsque je reviens sur cette scène, nous ne sommes plus que deux. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus la même chose car, aujourd'hui, tout à changé. A l'époque, qu'est-ce que je m'en serais foutu, j'aurais tout fait pour chanter encore et encore, j'aurais tout fait pour rester sur scène. Mais vous avez débarqué dans ma vie, TU as débarqué dans ma vie, et à partir de ce moment-là, tout s'est mit à changer. Maintenant c'est la scène qui fait tout pour me faire rester, pour me faire chanter, et ce contre mon envie. Car non, je n'en ai plus envie, je n'en ai plus la force, ça n'a plus de sens.

La traversée des couloirs me semble longue. Un peu comme si le temps ralentissait à l'approche de la scène. Nous passons devant plusieurs loges. Nos hoobaes nous saluent avec beaucoup de respect alors que nos sunbaes nous félicitent de nouveau pour notre succès.

Aujourd'hui, si nous avons un tel succès sur scène, c'est parce qu'au début nous étions cinq. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la même notoriété si ça n'avais pas été le cas.

La scène se rapproche, les cris deviennent de plus en plus sonores, le stress monte. Je sens mon cœur battre à vive allure. Mais ce n'est pas à cause du trac du tout. Cette peur-là je l'ai dépassée depuis bien longtemps. Non, le stress qui se fait ressentir au plus profond de mes tripes est dû aux fans. Je me sens tellement désolé envers eux. Lorsque je les vois, la seule envie que j'ai est de m'incliner le plus bas possible et de m'excuser, encore et encore.

Je regarde le plafond. Encore quelques minutes, quelques secondes, avant que je ne reprenne mon sourire pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Plus que quelques minutes et je monterais pour aussitôt redescendre.

Je regarde à ma droite. Changmin regarde le sol en se triturant les doigts. Lui aussi il y repense… Souvent même.

-C'est à vous.

Je me tournai vers la personne du staff qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Je le remerciais et me concentrais sur les quelques marches face à moi.

**« -Nous allons partir. »**

Je m'avance un peu plus, accompagné de Changmin.

**« -Il faut que tout ça s'arrête. »**

Le staff vérifie une dernière fois nos micros. Notre manager nous sourit, nous assurant que tout se passera bien. Dernières retouches maquillage. Je me donne du courage.

**« -Je suis désolé. »**

Je monte sur scène, un sourire déjà plaqué au visage. Aujourd'hui sera comme hier.

…

-Vous avez bien bossé les gars. Reposez-vous bien.

Nous remercions notre hyung avant de sortir de la voiture. Celle-ci démarre puis roule jusqu'à disparaître au coin de la rue.

-Allez, viens hyung. Si les sasaengs nous repèrent, on est mal, soupire mon partenaire.

J'hoche la tête et le suis jusqu'au petit appartement où nous vivons maintenant depuis neuf ans. C'est vide, c'est froid, sans vie.

Changmin m'annonce qu'il va préparer les dîners. Je ne dis rien. Je ne réponds pas et je me dirige dans ma chambre, afin de pouvoir replonger dans mes rêves, dans mes doux souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de tout oublier.

Je veux juste qu'il revienne.

J'entends des toquements contre ma porte. Changmin. Qui est-ce que ça aurait pu être ? Après tout, nous ne sommes plus que deux.

-Hyung ? Le dîner est prêt. Viens.

-J'arrive.

Il referma ma porte puis partit. Je ne pris pas longtemps non plus à le rejoindre. Mon ventre gargouillait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait de bon Minnie ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant et en me frottant les mains.

-Du Kimchi. Grand-mère m'a donné une nouvelle recette, alors j'ai voulu l'essayer !

-Tu sais que j'adore les recettes de ta Grand-mère.

Il sourit et posa la casserole sur la table, puis il s'installa devant moi. Il me servit, se servit, puis il alluma la télé.

-Aujourd'hui on a fait quelques erreurs tu ne trouves pas ? Commença-t-il.

-Hm.

-Faudra qu'on aille s'entrainer plus dur.

-Hm.

-Au fait ! Dans une semaine il y a une émission spéciale de fin d'année.

-Ah.

-Il y aura beaucoup de groupes.

-Hm.

-Oh ! Regarde qui passe à la télé !

Je tournais la tête vers celle-ci. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, mes yeux s'ouvrirent, ma bouche en fit de même.

-Ils sont toujours aussi beaux, chuchota le maknae.

-Ouai.

Mon regard se fixa sur lui. Ses yeux étaient plissés à cause des flashs des photographes présents, son sourire brillait toujours autant, il s'inclinait face aux nombreux journalistes.

_« -Hero ! Hero ! Vous nous avez beaucoup parlé des JYJ et de votre promotion. Mais nous aimerions tous savoir ici quelles sont vos relations avec les TVXQ, votre ancien groupe_.», lança l'un des journalistes.

Hésitant, Jaejoong se tourna vers les deux autres membres qui ne semblaient pas dans meilleur état, et vers son manager qui hocha la tête.

« -_Je. Enfin, nous espérons pouvoir nous revoir un jour. En tant qu'amis j'entends. Je peux le dire non ? _-Il se tourna pour demander confirmation.- _Ils me manquent. »_

Sur ce, les questions s'enchainèrent, les journalistes voyant là une magnifique opportunité d'étaler l'affaire. Cependant, ils ne répondirent plus à aucune question. Ils s'en allèrent, simplement, aussi joyeux qu'ils étaient arrivés… Faisaient-ils semblant eux aussi ?

Hero tourna la tête vers la caméra au moment de sortir de son champ de vision. Son regard, à ce moment-là, était encore hésitant. Il ne s'arrêta pas et poursuivit son chemin.

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Je soupirais. Nous venions de terminer l'émission spéciale de fin d'année. Nous étions épuisés et… dégoulinants de sueur.

-Yunho-Hyung, minauda Changmin.

Je me tournais vers lui, curieux. Il était assis sur une chaise face au miroir et me lançais un regard suppliant à travers le celui-ci.

-S'il-te-plait, poursuivit-il.

-Alors là, tu peux toujours crever. Je prendrais ma douche d'abord !

-Mais. J'ai travaillé très dur, il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir immédiatement. Je transpire de partout, chouinait-il.

-Ah bah voyons. Ça tombe bien je suis dans le même cas que toi.

-Oui mais toi, t'es le leader. Donc, en tant que leader, tu te dois de prendre soin de tes dongsaengs ainsi que de leur hygiène.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et me regarda, déterminé. Je craquais. Changmin gagnait toujours à ce jeu.

-Bon, d'accord, tu peux y aller.

-Merci Hyung !

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de douche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le personnel présent dans la pièce détourna le regard de la scène amusante qui venait de se produire pour le poser sur la porte.

Beaucoup retinrent un hoquet de surprise, d'autres ne purent tout simplement pas le faire. Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

-Bonjour.

Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement face au staff qui en fit de même. A leur suite rentrèrent nos deux managers.

-Hm, les gars, commença le notre, gêné. Il y a des problèmes dans certaines loges avec les douches. Bien évidemment on ne pouvait pas les mettre avec les filles, et les autres loges sont déjà prisent par d'autres groupes qui ont le même problème. Donc ils vont venir se doucher ici.

Je les observais, interdit. Leur manager les poussa un peu plus vers le centre de la pièce afin de refermer la porte derrière eux.

-Bon, les douches sont grandes, alors vous pourrez passer à plusieurs. Changminnie, Yunho, vous devez être prêt dans trois quarts d'heures, alors… hurry up !

Il nous sourit puis se tourna vers ceux qui se faisaient désormais appeler les JYJ.

-Bonne chance les gars pour l'avenir. Et puis, le dites à personne, mais je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que l'agence vous fais subir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Hyungnim, ça passera bien un jour, sourit Junsu.

Puis les managers quittèrent la salle, sûrement pour pouvoir parler, laissant derrière eux deux groupes se faisant face. Ce fût Junsu qui prit la parole en premier.

-Ça faisait longtemps, furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Nous hochâmes la tête mais ne répondîmes pas. Yoochun poursuivit.

-Désolé, de vous déranger, s'excusa-t-il nerveusement. C'est que. Nous. Je. Ce n'est pas.

-Tu ne nous déranges pas Hyung ! S'empressa de rétorquer Changmin qui paraissait plus qu'heureux. D'ailleurs ! J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter. Ah ! Pendant que nous prendrons notre douche ! Par contre il n'y a pas de place pour plus de trois perso…

-Je réserve ! S'exclama Junsu. Je transpire tellement là, il faut absolument que je prenne cette douche.

Max rît avant d'entrainer les deux grands amis avec qui il n'avait pas pu discuter depuis longtemps. Je le regardais s'en aller, souriant et remarquais finalement que le staff était partit.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir que je suis tellement aimé, blagua Jaejoong.

-Il garde juste le meilleur pour la fin.

Pas de réponse. Je me tournais vers lui, inquiet qu'il n'est mal prit la phrase. Ce que je vis me surprit d'autant plus. Il était là, souriant comme un pauvre idiot, les larmes aux yeux et le regard ému. Il paraissait hésitant, je pris donc l'initiative de le prendre dans mes bras.

Il se détendit et me serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il ne souriait plus, je le sentais, là contre moi, alors qu'il me traitait de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Je souris. C'est lui qui est parti, c'est à cause de ça que je lui en ai voulu. Mais là, je ne ressens rien de toute cette haine que j'ai eu à son égard. D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment de la haine ? Peu importe, ce qui est important, c'est que là, en ce moment même, je me sens pleinement heureux.

Je le sentis relâcher sa prise et j'en profitais donc pour l'éloigner un peu de moi. Les trois autres choisirent ce moment précis pour rentrer dans la pièce. Ils riaient, comme au bon vieux temps où on était encore cinq. Junsu avait son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Changmin tandis que Yoochun tenait la main de ce dernier. Changmin m'observa puis parla :

-À votre tour les gars.

J'hoche la tête et me dirige vers les douches après avoir pris mes affaires au passage. Jaejoong me suit de près, hésitant.

Je m'installe dans le fond de la pièce. C'était une salle spacieuse et capable d'accueillir plus de cinq personnes. Je savais l'intention de Changmin, il avait espéré que nous nous reparlions comme avant, que nous soyons aussi proches qu'auparavant. Mais… j'ai comme l'impression que si je le laisse à nouveau entrer dans ma vie, il me brisera et me détruira en petits morceaux.

Jaejoong ne cherche pas à se rapprocher de moi. Il s'installe plus loin et fait descendre doucement la serviette qu'il a autour de la taille. Je détourne le regard et fait pareil en actionnant l'eau. Je me concentrais sur le jet, espérant que l'eau chaude marque ma peau éternellement, espérant que j'aurais toujours quelque chose pour me distraire lorsqu'il sera là.

Non, je n'en ai pas réellement envie. Au contraire. Je veux ne pouvoir me concentrer que sur lui. Je veux qu'il soit le seul à toujours pouvoir attirer mon attention. Je ne veux personne d'autre.

Mais. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne saute pas le pas tout simplement ? La situation ? C'est sûrement ça oui. La situation n'est pas très facile. Bon. Réunissons tous les faits. Je l'aime : ok. Je suis une idole : un peu moins ok. C'est un homme : ça devient compliqué. Cet homme est actuellement hétéro : ça devient improbable. Et il est également en guerre contre mon agence qui m'interdit d'avoir tout contact direct ou indirect avec lui sous peine d'avoir un avenir gâché : l'amour devient dans ce cas-là, impossible à vivre.

Je soupirais. J'en avais plus qu'assez de cette situation. Et puis qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Ok, c'est très compliquée. Mais je pourrais au moins réagir comme un ami. Non ? Je ne ressens plus vraiment de joie ou de bonheur depuis qu'il n'est plus là, alors je pourrais simplement profiter du temps qu'il nous reste, histoire de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Pourquoi je me complique tellement la vie ?

Sa voix m'interrompit dans mes pensées :

-Les paroles…de votre chanson… Elle est destinée à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Je me tournais vers lui. Les bras ballants, le regard vide, la tête légèrement baissée… Il ne se ressemblait pas.

-Hm ?

-_**« Keep you head down »**_…

-Ah. Notre agence s'est déjà exprimée là dessus en expliquant que ça parlait d'une banale histoire d'amour qui finit encore mal.

-J'en ai absolument rien à foutre de ce que l'agence a dit ! -Il releva la tête.- Je veux savoir, toi, ton avis sur cette chanson. Je veux savoir à qui tu pense quand tu la chante ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Enfin. Tu comprends !

Je le regardais, indécis, puis détourna le regard en baissant la tête. Il murmura juste un « D'accord » avant de se recouvrir de sa serviette et de sortir de la pièce.

Je restais quelques minutes figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni comment réagir.

Il venait de partir. Il avait passé le pas de la porte. Il n'était plus là.

… Qu'est-ce que je faisais encore là ? J'attrapais rapidement ma serviette, l'enroulais autour de ma taille, puis je sortis en courant, espérant qu'il soit encore là, qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé. Pas encore.

-Ils sont partis ? Demandais-je, essoufflé.

Changmin me regarda d'abord surpris puis il hocha la tête, lentement. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la porte.

-Non, -Changmin me retint.- ça ne sert à rien. Ils étaient pressés, ils doivent être loin, et il ne faut pas que la presse te voie. Il ne faut que nous prenions de risques. Notre carrière.

Les larmes commencèrent peu à peu à embuer mes yeux. Un sanglot sortit de ma bouche alors que je me laissais doucement glisser contre la porte. Il était parti. Encore. Une fois de plus, il l'avait abandonné. Mais… Jaejoong était-il réellement en tort ?

_« Tu pourrais venir avec nous. Vous pourriez tous les deux venir. »_

Je me souviens encore de ses mots. Il les avait chuchoté et m'avait regardé avec un regard implorant. J'avais tellement hésité puis, j'avais refusé. Ma carrière était bien trop importante pour moi. Je pensais que je pouvais me passer de lui, qu'il ne valait pas la peine que je sacrifie mon avenir. J'avais tort. Complètement tort. Après tout, on n'oublie pas sept années comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Et si… je le rejoignais ? Etait-il trop tard ?

-N'y pense même pas.

Je sursautais, surpris par la voix froide que venait d'utiliser Changmin. Il se retourna et s'appuya sur la chaise en serrant le dossier de toutes ses forces. Il tremblait et je pouvais voir grâce au miroir, qu'il pleurait.

-C'est trop tard maintenant d'accord ? -Sa voix déraillait.- On a fait un choix et on s'est promis de ne pas revenir dessus.

-Changminnie. Je. J'ai.

-T'as tellement envie de le voir que chaque secondes passées sans lui t'arraches un peu plus le cœur ? Et tu crois que je me sens comment moi ? On était comme une grande famille ! Avec Jaejoong Eomma, et les deux autres Hyungs. Mais ils sont partis ! Et nous on est resté ! On ne peut pas changer d'avis et faire comme si tout était facile ! On n'est pas dans un compte de fée !

Il s'était retourné et me dominait maintenant de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux montraient tellement de colère, de tristesse, de… regret. Finalement, il craqua et s'effondra au sol à côté de moi.

Nous sommes tellement pitoyables. Ça me donne presque envie de rire.

-J'ai vraiment envie de les revoir tous les jours. De me lever avec eux, que l'on rigole toute la journée ensemble, juste comme des gosses, juste comme avant, murmura Max.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Plus que tout.

Il soupira et se rapprocha de moi en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Tu penses… tentais-je. Que l'on peut les revoir ?

Il leva la tête vers moi, sans comprendre. Je m'éloignais un peu histoire de pouvoir le voir droit dans les yeux.

-Par exemple, on irait chez eux déguisés. On se retrouverait à des endroits secrets, sans qu'absolument personne ne le sache.

Il rit.

-On se croirait dans un drama à la Roméo et Juliette, ricana-t-il. Tu sais ? Le genre d'amour impossible.

-Haha, c'est vrai.

-D'ailleurs ? Tu savais que Junsu et Yoochun se sont mis ensemble ? Ils me l'ont annoncé avant que Jaejoong n'arrive… Ah ! Il s'est passé quoi avec lui dans les douches ?!

-Je. Il faut vraiment qu'on les voit. Je dois régler certaines choses.

Il me regarda, étonné de mon soudain sérieux. Il chuchota un « D'accord » et son regard passa à la détermination.

_**Ce week-end là.**_

-HYUUUUUUNG ! T'as réussi ? S'empressa de me demander mon partenaire.

-Je. Oui.

Ses yeux brillaient de joie. Il joignit ses deux mains devant son visage avec un grand sourire émerveillé. À peine eu-je le temps d'enlever mes chaussures qu'il était déjà parti dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Ce gosse est fou.

Je me pressais également dans ma chambre pour pouvoir être prêt à l'heure. Je fonçais sous ma douche pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard. Je pris une chemise noire et un slim blanc. Jaejoong adorait me voir habillé comme ça, il me trouvait plus sexy qu'il disait. J'espère que ça n'a pas changé.

Je retrouvais un Changmin sautillant et très joyeux devant la porte d'entrée.

-Hyung, t'es beau~ !

-Et toi t'es tellement mignon.

-Yaaah ! Je suis aussi un homme !

-Ne t'inquiète pas mignon Changminnie.

-Raah que tu peux être méchant quand tu veux.

Je me baissais pour cacher mon hilarité et, par la même occasion, pour mettre mes chaussures.

-T'as tes lunettes et ton bonnet ? Vérifiais-je.

Il hocha vivement la tête et les mit. J'en fis de même.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, impatient.

Je souris et nous nous mîmes en route. Nous prîmes le chemin le plus long, mais le plus « vide ». On allait de ruelle en ruelle par peur d'être reconnus par une quelconque fan hystérique. Non, c'est qu'elles font vraiment peur ! Certaines campent même devant chez nous. Sans oublier les haters qui essaye de nous tuer à chacun de nos concerts ou qui nous humilient et nous insultent sur internet. Même avec tout ça, je suis passionné par mon métier. Ceux qui nous haïssent ne pourront jamais rien changer à ça.

-On est arrivé.

Max me sortit de mes pensées. Il regarda son papier puis l'immeuble en face de nous. Finalement il s'engagea dans le hall.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, c'est l'appartement d'Hero. Yoochun me l'a passé quand on discutait. Il a dit qu'ils s'y réunissaient souvent. J'espère qu'ils y sont tous.

-Hm. Comment on fait ?

-L'appartement 64. Il faut passer par la réception.

-… On ne peut pas. T'imagine s'il cafte tout aux journalistes ?

-On ne peut pas faire autrement. T'imagine ? Vu le luxe de l'immeuble, la sécurité doit être renforcée. Il doit y avoir des tas de personnes importantes et riches, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Donc, on n'a pas d'autre choix.

-Je crains bien que non.

Je soupirai et me dirigea vers la réception. Je posais mes bras sur le comptoir, gêné.

-Monsieur, murmurais-je. Monsieur.

Le vieil homme leva la tête dans ma direction, visiblement étonné de m'entendre chuchoter.

-Bonjour, vous désirez ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Nous devons voir monsieur Kim Jaejoong.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer sinon.

-Et bien nous sommes. Nous faisons parti de son ancien groupe.

-Ah… Euh. J'imagine que vous pouvez passer. C'est l'étage quinze, parmi les portes de droite.

-Je. Vous pourriez. Hésitais-je. Garder notre venue secrète ? C'est que.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il me sourit docilement, me faisant un peu penser à un vieux grand-père heureux de la vie et attentionné envers ses petits fils.

-Bon, ascenseur, étage quinze et portes droites, résumais-je à mon collège.

Nous arrivâmes bien vite devant sa porte. Mes mains se frottaient l'une contre l'autre en un signe de nervosité.

-Tu sonnes ? S'enquit-il.

-Et s'il n'était pas là ? Demandais-je, anxieux.

-S'il n'est pas là, nous reviendrons demain. Mais il est là, sinon le réceptionniste nous l'aurait dit.

-Oui, en effet.

-Bon, je sonne.

Et il fit. Quelques minutes passèrent et toujours aucune réponse.

-Bon, il n'est pas là partons, tentais-je.

-Mais si, il…

_-Qui est-ce ? _Entendit-t-on derrière la porte.

-Ouvre-nous, c'est Changmin.

_-Si c'est « nous » alors ce n'est pas que Changmin. _

-Je suis là aussi, intervins-je avec une voix grave.

Il y eut un silence, un soupir, puis des cliquetis de fermeture qui s'ouvrent. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre un Jaejoong torse-nu. Il n'eut d'abord aucune réaction puis, un léger sourire vint prendre place sur son visage.

-Entrez, nous autorisa-t-il.

-Hyung, c'est beau chez toi, s'émerveilla le maknae. Tu ne trouves pas Yunho ?

-J'ai déjà vu, marmonnais-je.

-Hein ? S'étonnèrent-ils ensemble.

-Hm. J'ai vu les photos de l'intérieur dans un magasine, au hasard, répondis-je gêné. Et puis, tu postes souvent des vidéos de toi courant derrière ton chat par exemple.

Son sourire s'élargit, mais il essaya de le cacher en tournant la tête vers son chat qui ronronnait paisiblement sur le canapé.

-Vous pouvez vous installer.

Ce que nous fîmes. Alors que Max se mettait à l'aise, moi, je préférais croiser mes mains sur mes genoux, en me tenant droit comme si je rencontrais une personne importante. Ce qui était le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Nous questionna-t-il.

J'étais bien trop concentré sur son torse, Changmin le remarquant, il répondit à ma place.

-Et bien. On avait juste envie de vous voir. C'est que. Enfin. Vous nous manquiez tu sais ? Et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait continuer à se voir. Secrètement.

-Un peu à la Roméo et Juliette, rit-il.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit !

-Bref, -il nous offrit un grand sourire.- Le Yoosu n'est pas encore arrivé. Ils doivent être chez eux. Ce n'est pas très loin, c'est juste trois immeubles plus loin, au 24. Vous voulez qu'on y aille ?

-Non ça ira ! J'y vais, vous vous restez ici !

Puis il s'enfuit, nous laissant plantés là, encore sous le choc de son soudain changement de comportement.

-Il est toujours aussi… réactif.

-Ah ça, il n'a pas changé, acquiesçais-je, lassé du comportement de mon collègue.

Puis nous ne parlâmes pas. Pendant un long moment. Je devais m'expliquer non ? Enfin, si j'étais venu, c'était principalement pour ça non ? Et lui là, qui me déconcentrait avec son beau torse, il espère vraiment que je pourrais lui parler avec lui dans cette tenue. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur son ventre puis remontèrent jusqu'à ses tétons et encore légèrement au-dessus, jusqu'à son tatouage. «_Always keep the faith »_. Ce tatouage est tellement plus beau en vrai que sur les photos des magasines.

-Je tenais à tout t'expliquer, annonçais-je finalement.

-Hm ?

-Notre chanson, au début, je la chantais en pensant à vous. Après tout, vous êtes partis comme ça. Vous nous avez laissé.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en sens coupable, murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Avec le temps, j'ai compris pourquoi vous étiez partis. Et puis, de toute façon, j'en pouvais plus de te voir aussi maigre. Tu allais tellement mal. J'ai été égoïste de vouloir que tu restes. Mais maintenant, je sais, je comprends. Tu me manques.

-Je suis amoureux de toi Yunho, me balança-t-il.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine avant de se mettre à battre à cent à l'heure comme un dératé. Je me levais et m'approchais lentement de son fauteuil devant lequel je me mis à genoux, face à ses jambes. Je pris ses mains alors qu'il se penchait sur moi.

-Je pense que je le savais déjà.

Puis nous nous embrassâmes. Je me relevais sans interrompre notre baiser, le faisant se lever aussi. Rapidement, ma langue s'introduit dans sa bouche afin de provoquer la sienne pour l'entrainer dans une danse sensuelle et excitante. Il me mordit la lèvre, me signalant son essoufflement. Je m'écartais, histoire de le laisser respirer un minimum.

-Ma chambre, dit-il entre deux respirations, est au bout du couloir.

Y voyant là son accord, je le soulevais en reprenant ses lèvres. Il entoura ma taille de ses jambes, se frottant sans gêne contre moi. Il se détacha et dévia sa bouche jusque dans mon cou, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur mon chemin. Je le plaquais donc contre l'un des murs du couloir.

-Ne commence pas à me chauffer comme ça, le menaçais-je.

-Sinon quoi ? Me demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-Sinon je te viole là tout-de-suite maintenant, dans le couloir.

-Hm. Ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça.

-Ne me tente pas.

Il rit alors que je lui mordillais le torse, pour me venger. En réalité, ça ne fît qu'empirer mon état car il vint gémir à mon oreille en s'accrochant encore plus fortement à mon cou. Il me donna un coup de rein pour me faire avancer. Je soupirais d'aisance, il allait finir par me tuer ou me frustrer.

-Il ne te reste plus que quelques mètres et je serais tout à toi, chuchota-t-il sensuellement contre mon oreille.

-Tu es déjà à moi.

-Depuis très longtemps même.

Puis il lécha lentement mon lobe d'oreille. J'entrai finalement dans sa chambre où je le lâchai une fois arrivés jusqu'à son lit. Je me mis à califourchon sur son ventre, pas très loin de ses parties intimes. Je me penchais sur son torse, dessinant une ligne imaginaire faisant l'aller-retour entre ses deux tétons avec ma langue.

Mécontent que je le fasse tant languir, il m'embrassa et inversa nos positions.

-Laisse-moi te faire plaisir, murmura-t-il.

Il pressa mon entrejambe à l'aide de son genou et s'empressa de recueillir mon gémissement dans sa bouche en prenant mes lèvres. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux. Il me rendait fou, ivre et complètement accro. Comment avais-je pu passer autant de temps sans lui ? Comment avais-je pu me passer de cette odeur, de ce corps, de lui ? Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m'en séparer à présent.

-Yunho, souffla-t-il.

-Nous. Tentais-je de dire. Tu es ma moitié.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de le dire, ricana-t-il, essoufflé. A chaque show, tu m'enlaçais et, -il déposa un baiser sur ma clavicule.- tu le disais, pour le fanservice.

-Je sais.

Une nuit merveilleuse, magique, fantastique, enivrante, incroyable. Juste… Waouh.

Je me réveillais grâce à la lumière du soleil. Jaejoong n'avait pas baissé ses volets. Génial. Je soupirais et resserrais mon emprise sur l'ange qui dormait dans mes bras. Je tremblais, mon cœur battait. Je ne voulais plus le laisser partir. Je voulais juste qu'il reste là, contre moi, dans mes bras. Inconsciemment, les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement. Les soubresauts que faisait mon torse réveillèrent mon ange. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, il bailla longuement puis il releva la tête, en fermant un œil. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit tandis que ces yeux s'agrandissaient, surpris par mes larmes. Il se releva brusquement et se pencha au-dessus de moi.

-Yunho, Yunho, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ? Arrête de pleurer. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Paniqua-t-il.

-Je.

Mais les sanglots m'empêchèrent de m'exprimer. Un voile opaque passa alors à travers ses yeux et son regard s'assombrit. Il se recula un peu, la voix tremblante.

-Tu… regrettes ?

Je le forçais à revenir contre moi, le serrant de toutes mes forces, embrassant son crâne en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Arrête de dire des conneries tu veux ?

Il plongea sa tête contre mon cou qui s'humidifia rapidement.

-J'ai juste… peur, que tu t'en ailles à nouveau.

-… Arrête ça, on se croirait vraiment dans un de ces dramas à l'eau de rose que Ryeowook adore regarder.

J'éclatais de rire.

-C'est vrai, il y est toujours aussi accro, souris-je.

-Je le sais. On sait toute la vie des Super Junior grâce à Hyukjae, soupira-t-il. Il parle durant des heures au téléphone avec Junsu, et Junsu nous répète toute sa conversation. Yoochun et Donghae ont déjà essayé de monter un plan pour qu'ils arrêtent de parler rit-il. Ils sont tellement jaloux.

-Hm, je les comprends.

-Huh ?

-Moi non plus je n'apprécierais pas que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, ronronnais-je. You're mine.

-Complètement… J'étais entrain de penser.

-Oui ? Demandais-je en fermant les yeux.

-J'aime bien cette situation.

-Cette situation ?

-Oui, on est là, tous les deux, nus comme des vers sous mes draps, et on parle d'affligeantes banalités comme un vrai petit couple.

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres.

-Tu as raison, j'aime bien ça aussi. J'ai envie de reste comme ça, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

J'entendis des vibrations qui me firent froncer les sourcils, Jaejoong grogna mais bougea légèrement afin d'attraper son portable sur sa table de chevet. Je l'entendis tapoter son portable puis rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Marmonnais-je.

-C'est Junsu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a envoyé encore ? Soupirais-je.

-« _J'ai bien fait de te cacher des préservatifs dans ton tiroir neh ? Kekekeke »_

-Dis lui que finalement il s'est rien passé et que, au contraire, on s'est encore plus embrouillé, grognais-je.

Il obéit et j'entendis le portable envoyer le SMS. A peine une demi-seconde plus tard, la réponse arriva. Jaejoong se dépêcha de prendre son portable pour la lire. Il se tendit puis se leva brutalement.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!

Je rattrapais son portable au vol alors qu'il sortait du lit pour se diriger vers son armoire.

-Hm. T'es affreusement sexy quand t'es nu ET énervé, le taquinais-je.

-Ne te fout pas de moi ! Je vais l'étriper. Ah na' mais là, Yoo' risque de ne plus le revoir. Plus jamais. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elles sont ses foutues…

Je regardai le portable de mon désormais petit-ami, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

_« Hyung, je te signale que j'ai mis des caméras dans ta chambre. Et j'ai absolument tout vu u.u Kekekeke, nous risquons d'essayer de nouvelles choses avec Micky ce soir. Merci beaucoup hein ! »_

Mes joues se tintèrent et je levais automatiquement mes yeux vers le plafond. En effet, là, dans un coin, se trouvait la petite caméra… Raah, ce pervers. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

_**Quelques mois plus tard. **_

-Tu peux nous expliquer ce que c'est que ça ? Me demanda mon manager.

Il me colla un tabloïd à la figure et je dû me reculer pour pouvoir lire le titre qui se trouvait en haut de page.

**« Yunho U-Know du groupe TVXQ/DBSK a été aperçu en entrant dans l'immeuble où habite à présent Kim Jaejoong du groupe JYJ »**

Je pris le journal d'entre mes mains. L'article était accompagné de trois photos. Sur la première, j'étais en face de l'immeuble et je vérifiais les alentours à travers mes lunettes. Dans la deuxième, on me voyait parler et rire avec le réceptionniste tandis que sur la troisième, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. C'est la faute de Jaejoong ça, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de choisir un immeuble dont l'entrée avait des murs de verre ?

Je soupirais et me re-concentrais sur le magasine, décidé à lire l'article.

_« Yunho U-Know du groupe DBSK a été vu en entrant dans l'immeuble de Kim Jaejoong des JYJ. Rappelons que cela faisait deux ans qu'on ne les avait plus revus ensemble à cause de certains différents entre les JYJ et leur ancienne maison de disque, la SM Entertainment. C'est donc étonné que certains journalistes se promenant par là l'ont aperçu. De simples rencontres entre amis ? Ou est-ce que le pairing Yunjae, apprécié par tant de fans, serait devenu réalité ? Dans les deux cas les Cassiopeia, les fans du groupe DBSK, ne peuvent qu'être heureuses. »_

-Alors ? S'impatienta le manager.

-Alors quoi ? Demandais-je.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Explosa-t-il. Depuis quand vous vous revoyez ?! Sans m'en parler en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à la presse maintenant ? T'y as pensé à tout ça ? Bien sûr que non, tu as été trop égoïste. Et Changmin alors ? Il n'a pas à subir toutes tes erreurs aussi !

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre Hyung. Mais je crois que vous avez tort et que avez une occasion de refaire l'image de l'agence, intervins-je.

Je me levais pour pouvoir faire fièrement face au manager ainsi qu'à Lee So Man qui m'avait convoqué en urgence dans son bureau. Je me tournais d'ailleurs vers celui-ci.

-Sans vous offenser monsieur, notre agence est vue comme une agence sévère, stricte. C'est vrai qu'elle l'est. Mais en plus de ça, la plupart du staff, et vous aussi, passe pour une bande de tyrans avides d'argent et de pouvoir. Si nous nous réconcilions avec les JYJ, nous nous réconcilions donc également avec beaucoup de fans qui pourraient devenir de potentiels trainee ou fan de l'agence s'ils la détestent moins. Car oui, la SM est littéralement détesté et les autres labels sont souvent préférés à cause, justement, de cette image de tyran. Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas vrai. Plus maintenant en tout cas. A présent, nous ne sommes plus qu'une grande famille.

-Hm. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort petit, murmura Lee So Man, pensif.

Je croisais mes bras sur mon torse, attendant sa réponse.

-De toute façon, j'imagine que quoi que je dise, tu feras tout pour le voir n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-il.

J'hochai rigoureusement la tête. Il se massa les trempes puis releva la tête avec un sourire résigné.

-Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne veux pas perdre d'autres talents encore une fois. Monsieur Lee ? J'aimerais que vous organisiez une conférence de presse. J'y apparaitrais personnellement.

-Bien monsieur.

Le manager, me sourit légèrement. Il devait être un minimum heureux lui aussi, après tout, il avait connu les trois autres personnellement.

-Par contre, -je me tournais vers le directeur.- tu me comprendras si je dis rien sur votre relation, il vaut mieux que ça reste secret tu ne crois pas ?

-Je. Vous. Enfin, j'imagine que oui, bredouillais-je.

Il me sourit et me donna l'autorisation de partir, ce que je fis. Je pris immédiatement mon portable pour rassurer Changmin en premier par SMS, puis, pour appeler Jaejoong qui devait avoir déjà reçu la nouvelle.

_« -Allo ? _Me répondit une voix anxieuse à l'autre bout du combiné.

-C'est moi.

_-Je viens de lire le magasine. Oh, Yunho, je suis tellement désolé ! _

-…

_-Yunho, tu es là ? _-Je sentais le stress qui montait en lui.

-J'ai été convoqué par Lee So Man. Le manager était furax.

_-Oh non, _gémit-il. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Yunho ? _

-Je. Nous.

_-J'en étais sûr_, -sa voix tremblait._ On pourra plus se voir c'est ça ? _

_-_En réalité, nous ne risquons absolument rien.

_-Hein ? _

-Lee Soo Man va faire une conférence de presse. On aura le droit de se revoir normalement, sans se cacher.

_-S-Sérieux ?! _

-Oui ! »

Il éclata de rire, laissant exploser sa joie alors que j'imaginais quelques larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues.

« -Bref, il faut encore qu'on en reparle.

-_Quoi ? Encore ? De ça ? On ne peut pas juste faire une trêve histoire qu'on puisse profiter de la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'on vient d'avoir. _

-Bien sûr que non, répondis-je scandalisé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je le veux !

-_Mais Yunhoooo ! _

-Tu ne m'aimes pas assez c'est ça ? Demandais-je avec une grande voix peinée.

_-Là n'est pas la question. Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que je déteste ça._

-Mais c'est la réalité n'est-ce pas ?

_-Bien sûr que non ! Tu es la seule personne que j'aime plus que tout. C'est juste que ça serait bizarre si du jour au lendemain. Enfin tu vois. _

-Non je ne vois pas.

_-Mais si je le fais pour toi, je dois le faire pour Changminnie aussi._

-Pourquoi ?

_-Mais parce que sinon il va se vexer et puis ce sera louche, vraiment. _

-Mais pourquoi Yoochun et Junsu ont le droit d'être tatoués dans ton dos et pas moi ?! » Minaudais-je, en prenant une voix de gamin capricieux.

***Traduction des paroles de « In heaven » des JYJ.**


End file.
